Frodo?
by KimAlexandra
Summary: Komplett! Frodo wird ungerechtfertigterweise von den anderen Hobbits genervt. Wirklich ganz ohne Grund...


**Disclaimer:** Alle Personen und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern sind nur geliehen. Aber sollte jemand versuchen meine Story zu klauen, werde ich ernsthaft wütend!

Die Story ist entstanden, nachdem ich mehr als ne Stunde bei uns im Keller durchs kalte Wasser bin, die Gummistiefel waren leider nicht hoch genug. Und ich kann euch sagen, das ist wirklich nicht angenehm. Deswegen widme ich die FF allen, die genauso wie ich vom momentanen Hochwasser betroffen sind.

Vielen Dank an meine Beta!

Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Frodo?

Die vier Hobbits befanden sich gerade in Beutelsend und wateten durchs knietiefe Wasser. Sam trug so viele Bücher wie er konnte, um sie ins Freie zu schaffen, Merry und Sam retteten die Lebensmittel und Frodo? Der hielt einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Goldring sicher umschlossen in seinen Händen, er könnte ja anfangen zu rosten, wenn er sich zu nahe am Wasser befand...

„Frodo?", fragte Pippin.

„Was ist denn?", antwortete dieser etwas genervt, da seine Beine nun schon zu lange vom kalten Wasser umspült wurden.

„Wieso stellst du das Wasser nicht ab?"

„Glaubst du, ich hätte das nicht schon gemacht, wenn es so einfach ginge? Einfach abstellen, du bist gut..."

„Frodo?", fragte Merry.

„Was ist denn?", antwortete dieser, als er gerade einen schwimmenden Stuhl aus dem Weg kickte, dadurch das Gleichgewicht verlor und beinahe ins Wasser gefallen wäre, wenn Sam ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte.

„Kannst du es nicht weg machen?"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht? Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich das könnte?"

„Eigentlich schon..." Dafür erhielt Merry einen bösen Blick von Frodo und hielt den Mund.

„Frodo?", fragte nun Sam.

„Was ist denn?", antwortete Frodo, der nun das Fenster öffnete, um ins Freie zu klettern.

„Was ist mit dem Garten, der ist ja bald vollkommen ruiniert mit dem vielen Wasser."

„Darum können wir uns später kümmern, das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig!"

Frodo ging schon mal vor und setzte sich aufs Dach von Beutelsend, die anderen drei kamen etwas später hinzu und legten ihre Last ab. Dann gingen sie wieder nach drinnen, um mehr Dinge aus Frodos Haus heraus zu schaffen. Nach etwa einer Stunde - die ursprünglich recht kleinen Haufen an Dingen um Frodo herum begannen sich langsam aufzutürmen - trat Pippin an Frodo heran.

„Möchtest du nicht mithelfen?"

„Nein, ich muss auf den Ring aufpassen... Mein Schatz!"

„Ähm, aber es ist doch _dein_ Haus, das wir hier ausräumen."

„Na schön, wenn ihm aber etwas passiert, dann mache ich dich persönlich dafür verantwortlich!"

Pippin rollte nur die Augen, krempelte seine Hose etwas höher und stieg zurück ins Wasser, um Merry und Pippin zu helfen den Esstisch aus dem großen Fenster im Wohnzimmer zu heben, was sich als etwas kompliziert herausstellte.

„Wieso lassen wir ihn nicht hier drinnen, Holz schwimmt doch. So bekommen wir ihn jedenfalls nicht nach draußen", sagte Sam.

„Wir könnten eine Ecke absägen, dann passt er sicher durch", gab Merry zu bedenken.

„Oder wir teilen ihn einfach in zwei Teile und kleben ihn nachher einfach wieder zusammen", fügte Pippin hinzu.

„Ihr werdet meinen Tisch nicht kaputt machen! Untersteht euch! Mein armer Tisch, wisst ihr nicht, dass Bilbo ihn selbst gekauft hat?"

„Dann kannst du dir ja auch wieder einen neuen Tisch kaufen."

„Merry, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein? Dieser Tisch hat einen sentimentalen Wert, den du dir gar nicht vorstellen kannst! An ihm haben schon die Zwerge gesessen, die damals mit Bilbo losgezogen sind und den Schatz des Drachens gerettet haben."

„Wir können ihn ja auch hier drin lassen, aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn er später kaputt ist." Merry rollte kurz mit den Augen, stellte den Tisch an seinem Ende dann aber schließlich ab. Pippin und Sam stellten ihn auch ab, und der Tisch wurde durch das Wasser nach oben gedrückt und schwamm nun fröhlich durch das Haus.

„Frodo?", fragte Pippin.

„Was ist denn?", antwortete Frodo, während er den wegschaukelnden Tisch beobachtete.

„Wusste Bilbo, als er den Tisch gekauft hat, dass man ihn auch als Floss verwenden kann?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er es gewusst hat, aber ich werde ihn darauf hinweisen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal treffe."

Merry, Pippin und Sam tauschten Blicke aus. Die Ader an Frodos Schläfe hatte gerade begonnen zu pochen, das war nie ein gutes Zeichen...

„Frodo?", fragte Sam.

„Was ist denn?", antwortete Frodo und drückte Merry und Pippin einige Decken aus seinem vorbeischwimmenden Schrank in die Hand.

„Ist deine Wandfarbe eigentlich wasserfest? Ich meine, sonst müssten wir später alles wieder neu streichen."

„Nein, ist sie nicht, die wasserfeste war teurer. Aber dir macht es ja Spaß, die Wände zu streichen, da kannst du später alles noch mal machen..."

„Frodo?", fragte Merry nun.

„Was ist denn?", antwortete Frodo, die Ader fing stärker an zu pochen.

„Ich habe Wasser zwischen den Zehen. Das fühlt sich wirklich eklig an."

„Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht? Oder dass es mir anders geht? Immerhin stehen wir hier knietief im _Wasser_, aber schön, dass es dir auch aufgefallen ist. Gratulation! Vielleicht hätte ich es ohne dich nie bemerkt Merry! Oder ich wäre gestolpert und ertrunken ohne deinen erleuchtenden Kommentar!" Frodos Stimme war absolut ruhig, was wirklich bedenklich war. Die anderen drei wichen etwas vor Frodo zurück, als dieser auch schon anfing zu schreien.

„Habt ihr drei eigentlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich ständig mit eurem unnützen Gerede zu nerven? Ich dachte, ihr wolltet hier alles ausräumen und kein Plauderstündchen veranstalten!" Weder Sam, noch Pippin und Merry wiesen darauf hin, dass Frodo sie um halb vier in der Früh mit Drohungen aus dem Bett geschmissen hatte und wollte, dass sie sofort mit ihm nach Beutelsend kommen.

„Und nun helft mir gefälligst!" Dann hob Frodo die Arme, um den Ring weiter vom Wasser zu entfernen. „Wenn ihr noch länger braucht, dann fängt mein Schatz noch an zu rosten!"

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde - die Hobbits hatten in der Zwischenzeit noch allerlei Sachen von Frodo ins Freie geschafft und aufs Dach von Beutelsend gehievt - während Frodo selbstlos auf den Ring geachtet hatte, als Gandalf vorbei kam.

„Frodo?", fragte Gandalf.

„WAS IST DENN?", schrie Frodo und drehte sich wütend um. „Oh Gandalf, du bist es. Ich bin etwas gestresst heute, ich musste alles ausräumen, das Wasser fließt nicht ab und die anderen drei stören mich ständig", sagte Frodo entschuldigend und massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Oh, kein Problem, Frodo", antwortete Gandalf und zog an seiner Pfeife, bevor er einige kleine Rauchgestalten blies. „Aber wieso öffnest du nicht einfach die Vordertür? Dann könnte das Wasser abfließen. Und um zu verhindern das Wasser nachfließt, musst du es einfach abstellen, dann kann auch kein Wasser mehr aus dem zerbrochenen Hahn in der Küche fließen."

Frodo sah die anderen Hobbits einschüchternd an. „Wehe ihr sagt jetzt auch nur _ein_ Wort!"

The End

* * *

Bekomme ich ein paar Kommis? Bitte!


End file.
